Forbidden
by Chiszen
Summary: Quando os pais de Ino morrem, ela passa a morar com os tios, mas nao esperava que seu recatado primo tivesse se transformado em um furacao de loucuras! GaaIno   ... Lemons! D:
1. Chapter 1

Oii, sou eu denovo! Tenho trabalhado nessa historia a um tempo...

Pra falar a verdade, alguns anos atras li uma fic pela qual me apaixonei muito, porem agora nao fasso a minima ideia de onde foi parar... procurei pagina por pagina atras dela e nao encontrei... Por isso decidi reunir o que lembro e fazer uma completamente nova. 8D Parece meio ruim... Mas espero que gostem.

Summary - Quando os pais de Ino morrem, ela passa a morar com os tios, mas nao esperava que seu recatado primo tivesse se transformado em um furacao de loucuras.

Disclaimer - Naruto nao me pertence e BLA BLA BLA.

Capitulo 1

Aquele dia nao era ensolarado, nao era chuvoso, nao era quente nem frio, era simplesmente vazio na mente de Yamanaka Ino, lembrava-se da ligacao que havia recebido tres dias atras enquanto olhava para o tumulo de seus pais, o aviao em que estavam teve um problema mecanico e teve que fazer um pouso de emergencia em uma ilha perto da america, nao havia escutado o nome direito, os passageiros da ala executiva nao haviam sobrevivido ao pouso, pois ao chegarem ao chao o aviao derrapou, jogando sua parte traseira em uma grande pedra que estava ao lado, fazendo-o pegar fogo. Ino pensava sobre como tiveram coragem de tirar seus pais daquele geito, ela so tinha 19 anos, acabara de comecar a trabalhar em uma agencia de modelos em tokio, e teria que enfrentar tudo sozinha.

- Tudo bem querida? - Perguntou Hanabi, sua tia.  
>- Nao tem como estar bem. - Ela respondeu mau humorada.<br>- Falamos com seus avos, decidimos que morara com a gente ate conseguir dinheiro para se sustentar. - Falou seu tio, Chris, serio.  
>- Certo. - Resmungou a loira, ela nao ligava para onde moraria, com quem ficaria, nada parecia bom em seus olhos.<p>

As horas passavam lentamente, as palavras dos conhecidos de seus pais pareciam distantes, ela nao prestava atencao, so tinha olhos para o caixao em sua frente.

Porem ela era mais forte que isso.

Havia se decidido, teria que andar a frente de um modo ou de outro, a depressao nao era uma opcao.

Assim que todos os amigos distantes haviam se retirado, Ino sentou-se ao lado do corpo de seus pais, e abriu um sorriso.

- Serei forte, mamae. - Ela disse para que so ela mesmo ouvisse. - Os farei orgulhosos.

Porem nao imaginava o que vinha pela frente.

-x-

- Venha Ino, temos que ir. - Hanabi gritou de dentro do carro.

- Ja vou, tia.

A Yamanaka entrou no carro com um sorriso. Era o unico modo de esconder a dor.

- Por que o primo nao veio? - Ino perguntou, sinceramente curiosa, nao sabia quando reparara que o ruivo nao estava la, ela soh... Sabia.

- Ele nao e seu primo de verdade, Ino. - Chris respondeu, irritado.

- Mesmo sendo de quarto grau, ele ainda e meu primo! - Ela exclamou.

- Certo certo... - Hanabi suspirou.

Ino lembrava do relacionamento dos tios com seu primo, Gaara sempre fora reservado e envergonhado, pelo menos quando ela estava por perto, sabia que Chris o culpava pela morte de sua primeira esposa, mas nao era certo, poderia acontecer com qualquer um.

-x-

Vou parar por aqui, gosto de manter o primeiro capitulo curto, pois aumenta a tensao... O segundo deve sair logo =p

REVIEWS pelo amor de deus, sao elas que me animao a escrever.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Volteeei, rapido neh?(MENTIRAAA)

Espero que gostem, como fiz o capitulo 1 BEEEM pequenino, vou tentar aumentar esse, mas nao tenho Microsoft Word, entao nao tenho como saber o quao grande esta.. rsrs

-x-

- Temariii! - Uma loira gritou para outra, chamando sua atencao.

- Inoo! Des de quando minha prima favorita vem me visitar? Ficara com a gente? - Sua Prima mais velha, Temari, abracava a mais nova com um sorriso no rosto e muito carinho.

- Vou sim, ate conseguir dinheiro para me sustentar sosinha em algum lugar.

- Mas ja conseguiu um emprego Ino? - Sussurrou a mais velha.

- Fechei um contrato de um ano com a Tokyo modeling semana passada... - Ela confirmou, sorrindo.

- MAS ISSO E OTIMO! Contrato de quanto prima?

- Segredo! rsrs... Mas pretendo ate o fim do ano poder sair daqui, nao quero causar muitos problemas a voces, voces sabem como sou... - Ela falava baixo - Adoro compras... rs.

- Voce sabe que pode me-

Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.

(Imagine memorias perfeitar, jogadas todas pelo chao)

Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore.

( Tentando alcancar o telefone pois nao aguento mais isso)

- Desculpe Temari, e a Sakura, tenho que atender... - Ino disse, se curvando formalmente, ate a prima sorrir, afirmando para a garota responder a chamada.

- Moshi-moshi? (Alo?). - Ela atendeu. - Oi, Sakura. Sim, estou bem na medida do possivel... E voce? ... Que bom! E o Lee? Que bom!

Temari assistia a conversa de Ino intrigada, o rosto da garota se alegrara do nada, nunca havia visto tamanha mudanca de humor, sempre soube que a mais nova era apegada as pessoas, mas nao imaginava que fosse a esse ponto.

- Sim sim, me ligue quando vier para esse lado da cidade, que podemos sair. Sim sim! Compras! Estamos bem perto daquela lojinha de lingeries que voce queria ir! rsrs. AAAH para, eu nao preciso! SAKURA EU NAO SOU UMA PERVERTIDA QUE NEM VOCE! Para! Minha prima esta ouvind-

A loira travou quando seu primo mais novo entrara na sala, ele poderia ser o mais novo DOS PRIMOS, porem era mais velho que ela por um ano. Seus cabelos ruivos haviam crescido um pouco, e caiam baguncadamente em sua testa, escondendo sua tatuagem do kanji "amor", algo que Ino nunca descobriu de onde viera, seu corpo parecia mais definido, do geito que a loira gostava, nao tao musculoso, e nao tao magro, seus olhos verder se fixaram no dela, sorrindo lentamente, Yamanaka nao tirara os olhos dele. Aquele nao era Gaara. Gaara nao era gostoso daquele geito.

- Quem e voce, e o que fez com o meu primo? - Ela perguntou, completamente ignorando a existencia do telefone.

- Bom ve-la novamente, Ino-San. - Ele comentou, agora serio.

- Sakura tenho que desligar, sim sim, tambem te amo testuda, DESLIGA PORRA, tchau. BEEEP

- Sua namorada? - O outro irmao, Kankurou, entrou no quarto, correndo para abracar a convidada especial.

- Ola Kankurou. - Ino sorriu - Nao, era Sakura.

- Ah sim, mande um beijo pra ela quando a ver novamente, pode falar que ela eh uma deliçia tambem... - Kankurou falava com um ar pervertido.

- Depois eu que sou a tarada, neh?

- Sim. - Temari ria da cara da prima, animada.

Se tinha alguem da familia que Ino era apegada, eram seus primos, nunca gostara de seus avos ou qualquer outro familiar, porem amava Temari, Kankurou e Gaara, os conhecia a pouco tempo, somente 3 anos, que foi quando sua tia se casou com Chris, "o extrangeiro problematico" como dizia Sakura, sua melhor amiga, mas eles ja eram mais do que familia para a loira.

- Voce mudou muito, Sabaku. - Ino estava estupefata.

- Continua o chamando de Sabaku, Ino? - Temari comentou, intrigada.

O que eles nao sabiam, eh que Kankurou sempre notara a quimica entre os dois, Ino podia nao perceber, porem Kankurou sabia das noites em que seu primo pensava dela, e o geito que ele escondia as fotos da loira para que nao a visse, e tambem sabia como Ino tratava o menor diferente, com mais sutileza, quase como que flertando.

- Algum problema? - Ino perguntou, fazendo uma cara seria de brincadeira, fazendo a mais velha rir.

- Voces ja sao bem crescidinhas para jogos de careta, nao? - O mais novo sorria provocativamente.

- Nos deixe em paz, Gaara. - Resmungou Temari.

-x-

Por agora eh isso... Esta um pouco maior que o outro, mas sao 5 da manha e estou louca para postar, o proximo vem amanha, acho. Espero.

REVIEWS GENTE por favor.

PS - Sabe toda aquela babozeira de Naruto nao me pertence? Pois eh, nao mesmo, entao jah pode considerar isso incluido em todos os capitulos da historia.

Gente , Reviews. Nao mata ninguem, so minha auto-estima.

3 Obrigada.


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey everybody...

Voltei! Poiseh neh... Demoorou... D: Mentiraaaa.

Trago mais um capitulo da historia pra voces, apesar de estar MORRENDOOOO de sonoo! rs.

Capitulo 3

Ja fazia um mes que Ino se acomodava na casa dos tios, tudo ocorria normalmente, os mais velhos saiam para trabalhar cedo, os primos tomavam um cafe damanho cheio de baixarias e xingamentos, ate a hora de trabalhar, do qual so voltavam de madrugada, e cansados caindo direto na cama.

Mas aquele dia era diferente.

Aaah se era.

Ino levantou bem cedo, correndo para a mesinha ao seu lado para desligar o relogio para que nao acordasse sua Prima, que dormia um pouco mais afastada. Suspirou de alivio quando o barulho estridente de sinos parou, e correu para o chuveiro, onde tomaria um banho rapido de corpo, e se arrumaria para sua primeira secao de fotos.

Ela estava um pouco adiantada, por isso decidiu tomar um cafe mais calmo, mas ao entrar na cozinha deu de cara com o ruivo errado.

- Sabaku?

- Diga. - Ele resmungou, com olheiras nos olhos.

- Nao conseguiu dormir?

- Pelo contrario, nao pude dormir, estava trabalhando ate uma hora atras.

- Nao sabia que vida de empresario era tao dificil...

- E pior do que se imagina, Yamanaka.

- Pior... Como?

- Artistas bebadas, reuniao de negocios, maquiagem borrada, invasores de festas...

- VOCE USA MAQUIAGEM?

- Nao, mas as modelos usam, Ino-Baka.

- E dai?

- Que elas vem reclamar pra min quando elas borram.

- Pra arrumar?

- Nao, para baguncar mais.

-x-

Vou parar por aqui pela noite amores, me encalhei falando com uns amigos no skype.. sorry amanha tem mais.

Reviews pelo amor de deus!


End file.
